


I hope so...

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias is being bullied for recently disowning his group. Lukas takes a little step in becoming a target himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope so...

Matthias hated his school, it sucked. Even being in a football team didn't help his popularity slip from his fingers when he stood up to his 'group' when they were bullying Emil- a kid a year younger than himself- and now he is the target instead. He doesnt mind much, if the boy wasn't hurt, he'd be fine. Or act that way at least.

Currently  the Dane was walking down the halls, dirty looks and harsh words thrown at him, but one caught his ear. 'Faggot'. His eyes went wide and heart started beating out of his chest. He'd kept it a secret, even his team didn't know. He practically ran out of the building to his next class early, rushing past anyone who was in his way, muttering apologies as he did so.

Lukas Bondervik was currently avoiding his next class: Gym. He hated it with a passion, but for some reason the only reason he ever turned up, the quarterback of the football team Matthias Kohler, stopped turning up himself. Lukas was strolling around the school, but then heard the principle talking to a teacher. Shit. If he was caught, he was dead. Lukas hopped into the bathroom, sighing once out of relief and once out of disgust and pitty. On the baby blue walls was vandalism, black spray paint saying

'Matthias Kohler is gay.'

And being the smartass Lukas is, he decided to add a little himself.  He got out his bright pink sharpie for emphasis and wrote

'I damn  hope so. He's fucking hot.'

The light blonde smirked as he left the bathroom. The next day everyone heard about it, not knowing who it was and the 'audacity the young man had to do that.' He was just glad that Matthias seemed a bit happier that the attention was off of him. Maybe he'd ask why people were like that to him before anyway. Maybe...

//I like this so I think it will turn in a multi chapterfic//


End file.
